


'Cause when we kiss ohhh fire

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the amazing atmosphere of the 60s filling the air, Kurt and Blaine go for their very first date. Inspired by the song "Fire" by Pointer Sisters.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/47292749211/cause-when-we-kiss-ohhh-fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause when we kiss ohhh fire

He had thought he would be nervous. He had thought an awkward silence would fill the air between their bodies in the car. He had thought he would blush with embarrassment every time he dared to glance at the other boy, but while, yes, his heart skipped a beat and cheeks flushed with color, none of it made him feel uncomfortable.

It was their first date and Kurt Hummel knew the butterflies fluttering their silky wings inside his stomach weren’t going anywhere for a really long time.

And while it was forbiden for two people of the same sex to be in a relationship, they both knew it well, Blaine had come to Kurt’s father’s tire shop in all his gelled and clothed in black leather jacket glory, head ducked adorably, and asked Kurt in a breathy voice if he maybe wanted to spend some time with him. On Friday. Alone. The word “date” for obvious reasons reminded unspoken, though it appeared in both boys’ minds. Kurt’s eyes had widened before agreeing shyly, heart beating so loud had been sure his dad could have heard it. He still couldn’t believe how his unexpected friendship with _the_ Blaine Anderson from the day he had walked into the same tire shop, asking for a little help with his broken car, had lead to long talks, shared milk-shakes and lingering looks that always ended in bashful smiles and cheeks burning with a hot flush.

So here they were now, in Blaine’s red Cadillac from 1955, parked at the top of the highest hill they could find, with quiet music from the radio sweetly filling the warm summer air and deep dark sky stretched upon them, dotted in brightly twinkling stars. And as cliché as it seemed, Kurt’s has never imagined a more romantic date in his life. Not that he had gone on many, none actually but that was beside the point.

“I know I already told you that, but you look amazing tonight. Not like you don’t look amazing every day but-“

“Thank you” the taller boy chuckled lightly under his breath. God, would he ever stop blushing around the other boy? “You look quite stunning yourself.”

He watched as Blaine ducked his head, small grin lightening his beautiful face. After a moment he added:

“I’m glad you went easy on the gel. I like your hair better like this” Kurt said, reaching out and brushing one loose curl from Blaine’s forehead. His fingers lingered there for a bit, not being able to pull away. Blaine had closed his eyes at the touch but had them opened now, hazel staring into blue with such intensity Kurt heard himself gasp. He moved his hand to Blaine’s cheeks, fingertips caressing his sharp cheekbone, mesmerizing lines and curves with such gentleness it felt like brush of a butterfly’s wing.

Blaine’s gaze dropped to Kurt’s parted lips for a moment before looking up again, unspoken question in his eyes. The taller boy’s nod was barely visible but Blaine was leaning in, his beautiful face getting closer, eyelids shutting-

And okay he was not expecting that. I mean, he _knew_ at some point this moment would come, they were on a date after all, interest towards the other obvious at both sides but wow was it really going to happen? Were they going to kiss? What was he going to do? What if he was a terrible kisser? Would Blaine tell him? Or worse, would he break the kiss and get him home, apologizing like a charming gentleman he was, but it wasn’t _it_ , he didn’t want to see Kurt anymore in his life and-

Their lips met hesitantly, gentle brush that sent spark down Kurt’s spine. They parted for a second, breathing distance between their mouths but then they were leaning into the kiss again, more surely now, the press firmer. And before Kurt knew what he was doing, he was cupping Blaine’s face, bringing him closer, sucking at his upper lip. It felt like something exploded inside him, setting him on fire, slowly burning him to death but he wanted to die, wanted to die like this, turn into flames from this simple pleasure of touching, pressing, pulling and (still tentatively) sucking. He felt Blaine’s fingers curling around the edges of his shirt, wrinkling the material, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to care, not when the boy he knew he was falling for so quickly was kissing him that way, tasting like chocolate with a hint of mint and smelling like raspberries, feeling so warm and solid against his own figure.

They broke the kiss finally, both panting and gasping for air, foreheads still pressed together and noses brushing. Kurt felt Blaine’s hot breath against his wet, parted lips and shivered.

“You take my breath away” Blaine whispered, causing Kurt to giggle before their lips met again.

This time they kept it chaste enough not to get carried away and rush things. They had time. They had all the time in the world.

Just not tonight. Kurt’s curfew was fifteen minutes away and as much as they wanted to continue, a vision of one upset Burt Hummel was enough to make them cool off and with, soft smiles, call it a night.

“I had a great time tonight” Kurt said after they had parked outside of his house and stepped out of the car. He was playing with his fingers, doing everything in his willpower not to reach for Blaine.

“Me, too. I’m glad I finally asked the boy I’ve been crushing on for so long out.”

“Oh really? And who is he? Do I know him?” Kurt asked teasingly. Blaine smiled at that, eyes softening.

“You do. It’s really hard not to notice him. He’s so smart and witty and funny and beautiful…”

“Sounds like a perfect guy.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty perfect, that’s true. I hope he likes me back, otherwise I’ll get my heart broken without a doubt.”

“I think he reciprocates your feelings. He would be stupid if he didn’t.”

“You think so?”

“I know it.”

Even though they said it in a lightly tone, with a hint of a joke in their voices, Kurt couldn’t stop a hot blush that raised high on his cheeks and neither could Blaine

“I probably should-“ Kurt muttered, gesturing to the door.

“Yeah.”

He started talking towards the door when he heard Blaine’s voice behind his back.

“Hey, Kurt?”

He turned around to Blaine and found himself being kissed again, Blaine pressing his lips against his, smiling into it. When he took a step back, his hazel eyes were shining mischievously.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Blaine” Kurt whispered breathlessly, walking backwards to his front door as Blaine was walking backwards to his car, neither wanting to break the eyes-contact. Finally the shorter boy got into the car, sending Kurt one last smile that caused his knees to weaken.

Kurt felt like in a haze when he entered the house, greeting his dad briefly before walking straight to his room and collapsing face-down on freshly washed sheets.

The taller boy recalled his evening with Blaine, smiling wider with each memory. He knew he was falling for the boy in the leather jacket, loving their easy conversations and comfortable silence and the butterflies that always appeared in his stomach at the sight of Blaine. He loved the way the shorter boy made him feel, all giddy and excited about every second spent together. But when they kissed? _Fire_.


End file.
